LA DAMA DE ROJO
by alexacullen87
Summary: LA OBSERVABA DESDE LA PISTA, CON ESE SENSUAL VESTIDO ROJO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NUNCA OLVIDARIA LA FORMA EN COMO LUCIA ESA NOCHE, TAL ERA SU IMPACTO QUE ME ROBABA EL ALIENTO...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a la genial Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece... no doy permisos para publicar mis historias para publicar en otras paginas asi que si ven alguna avisenme sip?**

**Pen name: alexacullen87**

**Nombre de autor: Alexandra de Leon**

**Rating: T**

**Protagonistas: Edward, Bella**

**Personajes secundarios: Alice, Jacob**

**Bueno mis lectoras/autoras preferidas aqui dejo otro One- Shot mas... estaba indecisa al subirlo... pero me anime espero sea de su agrado ya que es algo romantico... si ya se que me inspiro mucho en canciones y mas si son de los 80's jajaja... pero que se le puedo hacer .. la autora que no se inspire en canciones la verdad no se como le hace para escribir jajaja! saludos a todas! las quiero!**

**

* * *

**

Un corazón solitario, un pista de baile al aire libre atiborrada de gente, una mirada triste… era lo único que me acompañaba. La noche era fría; pero acompañada por la luna llena y las estrellas, al menos la noche tenía buena compañía…Alice me había dicho que esta sería una noche diferente, que la acompañara para el día mas importante de su vida ya que nuestros padres no habían podido asistir, pues estaban en un viaje de negocios. No podía negarme a las peticiones de mi pequeña Alice… pero aun así ni la enana estaba a mi lado… Algo muy raro estaba tramando esta pequeña traviesa.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, con mi copa de coñac en la mano fijé mi vista hacia al centro de la pista de baile, para toparme con unos ojos chocolate, totalmente hermosos y desorientados. Y totalmente atraído como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara y mis pies moviéndose involuntariamente me acercaban a la dama de rojo. Estaba tan hermosa, todo mi cuerpo empezó a cobrar vida al verla con ese sensual vestido y con su brillante cabello cayendo en cascada, solo ella resplandecía en la pista, los demás habían desaparecido o por lo menos para mí; todo a mi alrededor había dejado de tomar importancia, solo estaba ella y de pronto también me observaba y me dedicó una sonrisa tímida que me impactó…

Pero algo me detuvo a la mitad del camino, la vista de un joven acercándose a ella para invitarla a bailar, en ese momento la ira me invadió y me tomé la copa de coñac de un solo trago y se la di al primer mesero que paso por ahí. Desvié la mirada solo para darme cuenta que la dama había aceptado bailar con el moreno, ¿pero cómo había aceptado bailar con ese tipo después de haberme coqueteado? Definitivamente nadie era mejor que mi Bella y me preguntaba porque aun no había llegado a la fiesta de su graduación ¿acaso se había arrepentido de venir? Y negué con mi cabeza, eso no podía ser posible ella era una mujer fuerte… Volví a captar mi atención hacia la pareja de baile y me di cuenta que había algo que no cuadraba, la dama de rojo lucia incomoda, caminé alrededor de la pista para encontrar el porqué de su expresión compungida y en ese momento brotó algo más que ira en mí, al ver como el chico tal apretujaba contra él y trataba de besarla…

Caminé con paso firme hacia ellos, para terminar de quitarlo a golpes de encima de la chica de rojo, cayendo al piso semi-inconsiente y desorientado, lo reconocí en ese instante, era Jacob Black, el desgraciado que había destrozado el corazón de mi pequeña hermana Alice, habíamos llamado la atención de las personas que estaban más cerca pero no me importó y sostuve a la chica de rojo entre mis brazos y mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho, yo le pedí que saliéramos de ese lugar, sin saber, aun muy confundido, el porqué yo, Edward Cullen había reaccionado así ante una desconocida… Mi cuerpo se estremeció en el instante en que la escuche hablar, y mi mente no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

-Gracias por salvarme del pesado y alcoholizado Jacob, Edward. No imaginé que alguien como tú… un chico tan importante… me ayudaría de la forma en que lo has hecho.

-¿Bella? – La separé de mí, aún sorprendido por lo que había escuchado y al saber de quién se trataba y se sonrojó

-Siento que no me hallas reconocido, supongo que es magnífico lo que unas lentillas, un poco de maquillaje y un sensual vestido rojo pueden hacer en mí ¿no? –dijo riéndose nerviosa y yo aun estaba como en shock.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya- continuó diciéndome atropelladamente- no debí hacerle caso a Alice, y yo no debería estar en un lugar donde no soy bienvenida por los miembros de esta Universidad- finalizó la charla mientras intentaba quitar mis manos de sus cálidos hombros, y la detuve…

-Si te vas nada habrá valido la pena y borraras la imagen de la chica fuerte que tenia de ti…- Bella se quedó sin habla y bajó su mirada otra vez sonrojada…

- ¿Bella? – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- Yo no estudié en esta universidad, pero las pocas veces que te escuché llorar con mi hermana Alice y todo lo que le contabas sobre lo que te hacían aquí me daba rabia e impotencia; pero siempre vi una chica fuerte en ti... Tanto, que me acobardabas, y me hacías sentir vergüenza, quizás por eso me mantenía alejado de ti todo este tiempo. Quisiera ser como tú, tener la fortaleza que tú tienes… Yo siempre huía de los problemas o los enfrentaba a golpes, y eso solo lo hacen los cobardes como yo. Tú…eres diferente, tú enfrentas, mírate aquí estas, esta noche en el baile, celebrando la culminación de tus estudios universitarios y si sales huyendo, entonces, no eres quien creía que eras. –Bella me devolvió una mirada inexplicable tan cargada de emociones y no me esperaba lo que a continuación pasó, pues me abrazó, y en ese instante sentí miles de mariposas en mi cuerpo, como si de corrientes eléctricas se trataran… Respondí ese abrazo y sentí como nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien, que quise con ansias robarle un beso, pero mi madre me había criado como un caballero y decidí respetarla.

-Entonces, Bella Dama. ¿Me complacería con ser mi pareja de Baile esta noche?

-Pe… Peroooo y ¿Alice?

-¿Crees que Alice bailaría toda la noche con su hermano mayor? Si al caso bailaría una pieza, tú sabes que la enana es hiperactiva- y comenzamos a reír

-¿Te habían dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando sonríes?- Negó con la cabeza y sonrojada, ¿acaso esta mujer se sonrojaba por todo?

-Basta ya, que las horas pasan y a este paso solo bailaremos una pieza- comenzó a reír

-¡uau! Funcionó mi verborrea, jamás pensé que pasarías de estar hecha un lío a la determinación…

-Baja tu ego ojitos verdes, que la noche apenas comienza y ya ibas muy bien para que me vuelvas a aguar la fiesta jajajaja- me dejó anonadado en cambio de Bella, pero definitivamente me gustaba esta chispa!

-¿Ojitos verdes? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así?- y respondió con algo muy bajo que no entendí y dudó por un segundo

- hem… desde hoy…

- Por supuesto- no le creí, pero mi caballerosidad pudo más y no la contradije. No tenía deseos de meter la pata.

-¿Edward?- se detuvo

-¿sí?

- ¿Te importa que tenga dos pies izquierdos?

-Bella dama, conmigo no tendrá pies izquierdos, si los tiene, entonces el malo en la pista de baile sería yo… y créame que no se me da…

- Ok eso es tranquilizador. Pero deja de hablar tan propio y solo dime Bella…- antes de que pudiera hablar fui interrumpido por la enana.

-Hola chicos, veo que ya se encontraron eh- dijo con una sonrisa picara la pequeña duendecillo- Por cierto, ¿Vieron a Jacob salir tirando sangre por la boca, echando chispas y con hedor a alcohol? –Alcancé a ver como Bella se tensaba- Bueno no importa, no venía a decirles eso, ni hablar de cosas sin importancia si no… Edward ¿me harías un favor? ¿Podrías ser la pareja de Bella esta noche? –nos miro a ambos- humm por sus amplias sonrisas veo que se me adelantaron eh… eso me tranquiliza, ya que bailaré con Jasper esta noche.

-Jamás pensé que se lo pedirías!- exclamó anonadada Bella

- Te equivocas por vez primera… no perdón- dijo mirándonos a los dos como si sus ojitos fueran pelotas de ping pong- Te equivocas por segunda vez Bellita, disfruten de la velada, por cierto dama de rojo ese vestido te queda de ensueño, ¡nos vemos!- salió despavorida la duende antes de que Bella pudiera contestarle… y yo me tensé por algo que dijo, y luego comencé a reír…

-¿Cuál fue el chiste?-

- ¿Vamos a bailar? ¿Te importaría si bailamos mi canción preferida? Es un poco anticuada, pero es preciosa y creo que combina contigo esta noche…- definitivamente, le enana conocía muy bien mis gustos y me había dado una idea.

-¿Y cómo le harás para que el DJ la ponga?, no creo que…

-Si te dijera que no hay imposibles, ¿me creerías?- Asintió, y caminamos hacia la pista de baile

-Espérame aquí- le dije al oído y sentí como tembló su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y yo solo le sonreí. Volví a la pista 2 minutos después para estar con ella justo cuando la canción comenzará, el DJ habló y yo la miraba directamente a sus orbes chocolate.

-Señorita Isabella Swan, esta canción va dedicada para usted de parte del joven Edward Cullen- (N/A: AQUÍ PUEDEN COMENZAR A ESCUCHAR LA CANCION QUE ME INSPIRÓ PARA ESTE ONE-SHOT. Lady in red – Chris DeBurgh)

Sentí como comenzamos a ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, y mi Bella se sonrojó-

-Que no te importe quien nos miré esta noche, que te baste con que nos miren la luna y las estrellas… imagina que solo estamos tú y yo- le dije mientras juntaba mi frente con la suya, Bella asintió sin dejar de verme a los ojos y la música comenzó a sonar…

NUNCA TE HABÍA VISTO LUCIR TAN HERMOSA COMO ESTA NOCHE.  
NUNCA TE HABÍA VISTO BRILLAR TANTO.  
NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTOS HOMBRES PEDIRTE SI QUERÍAS BAILAR.  
ELLOS BUSCAN UN PEQUEÑO ROMANCE, DADA CASI LA OPORTUNIDAD.  
Y NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ESE VESTIDO QUE LLEVAS,  
NI LOS REFLEJOS EN TU CABELLO, QUE LLEGAN HASTA TUS OJOS.  
HE ESTADO CIEGO.

-Me acerqué a su oído y comencé a cantarle…

LA DAMA DE ROJO

ESTÁ BAILANDO CONMIGO, MEJILLA CON MEJILLA.  
NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ, SÓLO TÚ Y YO.  
ES DONDE QUIERO ESTAR,  
PERO ES DURO SABER… QUE ESTA BELLEZA QUE ESTÁ A MI LADO.  
NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LA FORMA EN QUE LUCIAS ESTA NOCHE.

-Sentí una lagrima ajena recorrer mi mejilla, me separé para observar que el ángel que bailaba conmigo estaba llorando, limpié su lagrima con mi pulgar, negando con mi cabeza y con mi mirada le dije que no llorará. Y seguí cantando para ella…

NUNCA HABIA VISTO TU MAGNIFICA FORMA DE MIRAR ESTA NOCHE-  
NUNCA TE HABÍA VISTO BRILLAR TAN ASOMBROSAMENTE  
NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTA GENTE QUERER ESTAR A TU LADO.  
Y CUANDO TE VOLVISTE HACIA MÍ SONRIENDO, ME QUITASTE EL ALIENTO.  
NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO UNA SENSACIÓN ASÍ,  
TAL SENSACIÓN DE AMOR COMPLETO Y ABSOLUTO, COMO EL DE ESTA NOCHE.

- La atracción por ella se hacía más grande y no puede aguantar más, me olvide de todo y terminé besándola, sentí la cálida y fresca miel de su boca y ella me correspondió el beso, me separé de ella para quedar pegados frente a frente, y ella me sonreía y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

LA DAMA DE ROJO

ESTÁ BAILANDO CONMIGO, MEJILLA CON MEJILLA.  
NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ, NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ,  
SÓLO TÚ Y YO.  
ES DONDE QUIERO ESTAR,  
PERO ES DURO SABER… QUE ESTA BELLEZA DE MI LADO.

-¿Sabías que también a mí me gusta cuando sonríes?- me pregunto mi ángel personal

-¿Sabías que a mí me gusta todo de ti?- me di cuenta de lo que hacía me estaba declarando a ella como hace mucho tiempo atrás había soñado, pero no creí que sería así de perfecto… negó con la cabeza sonriendo…

NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LA FORMA EN QUE LUCIAS ESTA NOCHE  
NUNCA OLVIDARÉ LA FORMA EN QUE TE VEIAS ESTA NOCHE

MI DAMA DE ROJO.

TE AMO…

Sellamos la canción con un beso…

-¿Isabella Swan?- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-¿Edward?

-Estando aquí esta noche, bajo la plata de la luna llena y las estrellas como testigos… te pregunto si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No esperaba su reacción que al principio me dejó sin movimiento… tomo mi rostro y me besó, para mí fue el beso más incitante, apasionado, tan cargado de emociones que no tuve con que compararlo porque era único, y me había hecho el hombre más feliz de este universo. La tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué al estilo novia y la rapté literalmente hasta mi auto…

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-shhh- la silencié- es una sorpresa, te gustará…

La luz de un bello amanecer me despertó, y giré solo para ver que un hermoso ángel me observaba, no pudiendo creer que tal cosa sucedía, frote mis ojos, pero ahí seguía observándome con cara picara y a la vez llena de duda

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó mi ángel

-En que creo que sigo soñando- y mi ángel soltó una carcajada, que para mi sonó como una suave música para mis oídos…

- Para mi bendita suerte no estás soñando si no… yo no estaría aquí ahora… a tu lado siendo la mujer más feliz del universo.

- Y cuéntame que soñaste para que sigas creyendo que esto es un sueño- y me sonrojé (si yo sonrojándome! Y eso que mi ángel me ganaba en ese aspecto) y ella se dedico a frotar mi mejilla sonrojada esperando mi respuesta arqueo una ceja.

-Soñé en la noche de tu graduación, en que bailamos lo que se convirtió en nuestra canción y que esa misma noche nos hicimos uno solo en ese hermoso prado…

Y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dejándome un frio vacio y me senté en la cama casi tentado a seguirla..

-Hace ya un año de eso, lo recuerdo muy bien – dijo pensando y sonriendo mi tierno ángel- y me encantaría volver a repetirlo, y que me cantes esa canción al oído solo como tú sabes hacerlo… así que tu y yo hoy por la noche tenemos una cita en la terraza, tu y yo solitos en un cena romántica ¿Qué te parece?…- dijo con una chispa de alegría mi Ángel- Además…- dijo sin dejarme contestar.

Corrió mi ángel hacia mí de nuevo y me dio un beso rápido…

-Feliz aniversario – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír… y yo aproveché para robarle otro beso y sentir de nuevo como lograba ella hacerme sentir que me desvanecía en la cama con tal solo probar de la miel que emanaban sus labios…y ella se dejó llevar…

…No me cansaba de recorrer una y otra vez su suave y fina piel con mis manos, con mis besos, amándola con el alma como la amé desde el primer momento en que la vi pasar el umbral de mi casa…recordando todos los años de tortura sin poder decirle a la cara cuanto la amaba, en que fui un tonto por haberme negado todos esos años sentirla así de cerca y que una fecha como hoy hace un año, por fin me había animado a declararle mis sentimientos y de lo feliz que me sentí cuando ella me había aceptado… y de como en el prado me había sentido como un idiota cuando me dijo que desde que me conoció ella también me había amado en secreto todos esos años…

Pero ahora sé que nada fue en vano, porque nuestro amor fue madurando, creciendo y acumulándose en la distancia para cuando llegara el momento de unirnos, nos amaramos con tal intensidad como lo hacíamos ahora y ella respondiéndome con caricias por toda mi espalda, gimiéndome al oído, llenándome de besos y te amo, una vez más nos hicimos uno solo… definitivamente esta noche... le pediría que fuese mía para siempre…


End file.
